vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline and Nadia
The antagonistic relationship between the vampires, Caroline Forbes and Nadia Petrova. These two did not interact much. However, the few times they did interact were not pleasant. Caroline grew to dislike Nadia first when she figured out that she was Katherine Pierce's daughter. Nadia also mocked Caroline for her supposed stupidity. Things between them didn't end well when Caroline allied herself with Tyler Lockwood to take Nadia and Katherine down. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Five In Death and the Maiden, Caroline and Nadia meet. Nadia arrives at Whitmore College looking for Katherine. She runs into Caroline and gives her sass before Katherine appears. Caroline is curious as to who Nadia is, but before Nadia can say anything, Katherine blatantly lies and claims Nadia is her hairdresser. Later, Nadia shows up and interrupts a conversation between Katherine and Caroline, which Caroline finds out that Nadia is Katherine's daughter. In 500 Years of Solitude, Damon says to Caroline "Caroline, did you remember to tell Elena that?" Meaning that Caroline forgot to inform Elena that Nadia is Katherine's daughter. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Nadia compels Matt to answer her question by saying "Does Caroline have feelings for Stefan?", Matt replies, "I have no idea." In No Exit, at Tyler's house, they get past the awkward silence and start to talk about Matt, when he walks through the door, followed by Nadia. He says he was with her, then invites her in. Back at the house, Nadia tells Tyler she feels bad about snapping his neck. Matt says he lost his phone and they were in Atlantic City, but Caroline isn't buying it. Nadia turns on Caroline for being judgmental over Matt's romantic choices given her own. She tries to draw Tyler into it. Later, Matt sent a text to her from Nadia's phone to Caroline's, but now has no memory of it. Caroline sees he was compelled again and attacks Nadia. Nadia gets the better of her. Nadia tells Matt that he may not remember, but this is all his fault. She's about to attack Caroline when Tyler races through the door. He announces that young hybrid beats old vampire and wrestles with her, but she gets free and runs off. Quotes :(Caroline is walking down some stairs and on the phone) :Caroline: "Hey, Jesse. You missed our study session again. Where are you? Look. I'm really worried. Just call me." (She hangs up) :Nadia: "Well, that was pathetic." : Caroline: "Um, I'm sorry?" :Nadia: "Leaving a message for a boy who, what's the American phrase? Oh, is just not that into you?" :Caroline: "And who are you?" :Nadia: "I'm looking for Katherine Pierce. I heard she was living here, so I checked your room." :Caroline: "What? You went into my room?" :Nadia: "Do you know where she is or not?" :Caroline: "Great. Even Katherine's friends are bitches." :Nadia: "I'm not her friend." :(Katherine walks in and sees Nadia and Caroline) :Katherine:'' "Are you kidding me?"'' :Nadia: (to Katherine) "I need to speak with you." :Caroline: "Um, how do you two know each other?" :Nadia: "Katherine is my--" :Katherine: "She's my stylist. She cuts my hair." :Caroline: "Ok. Whatever." :-- Death and the Maiden ---- :(Nadia goes to leave the Lockwood house, but Caroline blocks her exit way) :Caroline: "Going somewhere?" :Nadia: "Actually, I am and you're in my way." :(Matt hears the commotion and comes out. Caroline sees him) :Caroline ': "''Matt! Are you okay?" :Matt: "Yeah. Why? What's going on in here?" :Caroline: "You texted me from Nadia's phone." :(Matt looks at her blankly) :Caroline: (to Nadia)'' "So, you compelled him again."'' :Nadia: "And they say blondes are dumb..." :(Caroline vamps out and pushes Nadia up against the wall, choking her) :Caroline: "What are you doing to him!? Tell me!" :(Nadia fights back, forcing Caroline against the wall instead) :Matt: "Nadia! Stop!" :Nadia: "You might not remember, Matt, but this is your fault. Trust me." :(Suddenly, Tyler comes into the house and pulls Nadia off from Caroline. He gets her down onto the ground and holds her down) :Tyler: "Young hybrid beats old vampire all the time." :(They wrestle around on the ground. Tyler starts snipping at her with his fangs ejected. She finally punches him in the face and speeds out of the house) :Matt': "''Wait a second...does anyone want to tell me how this is my fault?!" :-- No Exit Trivia *Caroline and Nadia first meet in Death and the Maiden. *In Death and the Maiden, Caroline finds out that Nadia is Katherine's daughter. *Caroline is curious as to who Nadia is, but before Nadia can say anything, Katherine blatantly lies and claims Nadia is her hairdresser. *''Total Eclipse of the Heart, Nadia compels Matt Donovan to know if Caroline has feelings for Stefan. *Caroline and Nadia had a fight in ''No Exit. *Caroline is not happy to see Matt and Nadia together. *To save Caroline, Tyler Lockwood bites Nadia in No Exit. *They were the only vampires Tyler bit during his time as a hybrid. **Caroline survived this encounter by ingesting Klaus Mikaelson's blood. **Nadia died because of this encounter due to not having access to Klaus Mikaelson's blood or some sort of werewolf-bite cure. Gallery Nadoline.jpg|Nadia and Caroline meet Caroline meet nadia 5x7.png Nadia, Caroline and Katherine 5x7.png Nadia_and_Caroline_Pic.jpg Nadia caroline.jpg Care2.jpg Caroline-Tyler-Nadia_5x14.png References See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship